The New Settlement
The New Settlement is the upcoming sixth studio album by American-South African band Blue Ink, This album was announced after The Infection released new material on a SoundCloud podcast around September, and 2 new singles such as A New Settlement & Yellow Man. It is scheduled for release on February 15th, 2018. This is the first album without Sandy Cheeks after her death in July. This is the first album to be released under Touch & Go Records after leaving Reprise Records in July 2017. Singles #Yellow Man (Released: September 8th, 2017) #A New Settlement (Released: October 14th, 2017) #I'm In Love With You, Tonight (Released: October 29th, 2017) Recording The Infection released new material without any advertising or notice from the press. As clarified from a SoundCloud podcast. According to Yolandi Visser on Twitter, she said that this was new material for an upcoming studio album near the future, On September 8th. The band released an new single titled Yellow Man and announced the name of the new studio album titled "The New Settlement" and fans expect that the album would be released by Early 2018, The release date was announced on The Infection's Instagram account. The video description said "We are back with an another studio album called the New Settlement, it's going to be a different album than the last other albums. The date for the new studio album will be on 2.15.18." On September 19th, 2017, during the final days of recording The New Settlement. A folder was found by a Touch & Go Records employee and it contained new studio tracks and the folder was titled "New Settlement II", SpongeBob told MTV News the studio tracks from the folder are part of a double album which will be released on the Infection's website for free to download on February 20th, 2018. Track-listing (New Settlement) #Blank Slate (4:11) #Say Hello to the New Role Models (3:38) #Yellow Man (4:30) #I'm In Love With You, Tonight (2:36) #Endgame (3:13) #You Better Be Good (2:38) #Realm-3 (4:33) #A New Settlement (3:54) #Smart One (3:53) #Crazy Woman (5:40) #Oh Well (6:30) #I ate lunch with SpongeBob Squarepants and all I got was this stupid song, seriously, what the fuck was going through his head? (Alternate Title: The Joke Song) (6:16) #Guess Who (3:34) Bonus Tracks # Supernova (3:51) # Skin (13:20) Track-listing (New Settlement II) # Bloodhail # Get Me Back Home # Come On, Now (tribute song to Sandy Cheeks) # Wilma's Rainbow # Ghost of Love # Kitchen Paint # Simon # Invented # Mixtape # A Quick One The New Settlement Tour # Blank Slate # Say Hello to the New Role Models # Yellow Man # I'm In Love With You, Tonight # Endgame # You Better Be Good # Magic Tricks # I Beg to Differ # Transgressions # The Traffic Jam # A New Settlement # Crash Course # Drivin' Hard # Legend of the Realms # No Man's Land # Rock N' Roll Superstar # Marijauna # Trying To Get Away # Love-109 # Don't Try To Apprehend Them # The Address Is On My Brain # Come On, Now # Ghost of Love # Realm-3 # Smart One # Drumstick # Why Did This Happen # Inhalation # Capitalists # London's Burning # An Old Friend # Grip # Not The End # Pretty Enough # Do You Speak My Langauge # Matter of Life # Illegal Property # Heaven At Last # Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Crazy Woman # Oh Well # The Joke Song # Guess Who # Rattlesnake The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Shirley Manson - bass guitar, backing vocals (touring in USA) *Kim Deal - bass guitar, backing vocals (touring in South Africa) *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Crazy Woman", "Rattlesnake" *Patrick Star - drums, percussion Dates: * February 15th, 2018 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * February 16th, 2018 - Barclays Center, New York, New York * February 19th, 2018 - Royal Room, Seattle, Washington * February 20th, 2018 - City National Civic, San Jose, California * February 21st, 2018 - El Paso County Coliseum, El Paso, Texas Personnel The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals, bass guitar *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Patrick Star - drums, percussion Category:Albums Category:Blue Ink Category:SethStewart90 Category:2017